


Missed Me?

by kitkatbarakat



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bring Me The Horizon, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Sykeskarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbarakat/pseuds/kitkatbarakat
Summary: "What's a pretty boy like you doing here?" he smirked, his hazel eyes twinkling. They seemed to be more green that I remembered, but I shook the tiny details out of my head."You know what," I said rolling my eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

I left the cafe leaving Jack behind, still unaware of the fact that I just met Panic!'s manager. The air was warmer than this morning, and I walked down the street making my way home, a million thoughts rushing through my head at once. Truthfully I always dreamed about a talent scout strolling into the cafe and asking me to work with him but lthat shit only happens in movies, I never expected a similar scenario to actually happen. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out, a small smile spreading across my face when I saw who was calling. I clicked the answer button holding the phone up to my ear - no, I'm not rich enough to afford a touch screen phone. 

"Hey, whats up?" I asked. I already knew but confronting about it right away wouldn't be right. 

"Hey babe, you up for some money?" groaned a deep voice from the other side, his thick British accent very apparent. I could practically see the glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face. I wasn't up for it today, but I couldn't say some extra money wouldn't have been useful.

"Sure, I just got out of work," I mumbled.

"I know, we may have not seen each other in a while but I still remember when you get off work. So can you get to mine or do you want me to come round?" he asked on the other end.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes," I smiled to myself. Maybe we didn't mean anything, but he was the only human contact I had besides the cafe, so its not like I didn't want to go. 

"Great, see you," he rushed, hanging up. I sighed making my way to his house, actually excited to be in such a big house again. I admired his house. It was huge. He was the best tattoo artist in town, covered in tattoos himself which I had to admit were fucking hot. He was rich, as his parents had some big firm and pretty much gave him a bunch of money from it, despite him saying he doesn't want to be part of the firm and wants to open a tattoo shop - an expensive one at that. 

I climbed up the steps to his house, knocking loudly as his house was so big he probably wouldn't have heard if I wasn't loud enough. The door creaked open and I saw his face erupt in a grin, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe. 

"What's a pretty boy like you doing here?" he smirked, his hazel eyes twinkling. They seemed to be more green that I remembered, but I shook the tiny details out of my head. 

"You know what," I said rolling my eyes. He bit down on his lip a little and stepped back, letting me inside. I took my shoes off and placed my guitar down on the polished tiles, making my way up the staircase on the right. He followed close behind, slapping my ass cheek gently making me giggle and blush, just a tiny bit. We stepped into his room and he shut the door. Just me and him in his poster covered wall. He had a ginormous mural of the Rolling Stones behind his bed with some fairy lights covering the connections between his walls and ceiling. He's a punk but he's a softie. His bed was huge, black sheets and a Sex Pistols blanket draped over the end of it, black clothes scattered all over the floor. I turned around taking a good look at him again, his black hair flopping around his face messily in little curls, his face freshly shaven and wearing a ripped, oversized sweater with some extra skinny jeans. He reached out, grabbing my wrist and pulling me close to him sharply, his other hand placed at the lower of my back and his forehead pressed against mine. 

"Missed me?" he growled, sending shivers down my spine. I looked up into his eyes, nodding and looking down at his lips. He leaned in kissing me softly at first, though as expected our kiss quickly deepened and got more heated, his perfectly white teeth gently nipping at my bottom lip making me moan a little, his tongue slipping into my mouth. His warm hands crawled up my sides, giving me goosebumps all over as his bony, tatooed fingers began unbuttoning each of my buttons down my shirt. Once he was done, he placed a sloppy kiss to my chest and slipped the shirt down my arms, recklessly throwing it to his floor with the rest of his clothes. He then took off his own, pinning me down to the wall, holding my arms above my head and placing hungry kisses down my neck. I couldnt help but moan lightly, throwing my bead back as he bit down on my neck, most likely leaving marks. I looked up into his eyes, both of our irises overcome with lust. He was a few inches taller than me, but he was 21, 3 years older than me so it came as no surprise. He slipped his arms under my thighs, pulling them up and pressing his body into mine. I wrapped by legs around his torso, latching onto his neck as he carried me to the bed, throwing me down. Before he could do anything, I quickly sat up leaning forward to the man standing in front of me and latching onto his belt, pulling him closer and undoing his jeans, pulling them down his bare legs. I looked up to see him smirking down at me, that mischievous glint still evident in his eyes. I took the waistband of his boxers in between my teeth, dragging them down, pushing them the rest of the way down with my fingers. he stepped out of his jeans and I placed my tongue on the underside of his shaft, slowly dragging it upwards before engulfing his tip fully and swirling my tongue around his slit. 

"Good boy," he purred, tipping his head back. I slid off the bed and onto my knees, grabbing his ass cheeks with my hands while slowly and teasingly bobbing my head up and down, taking in a little bit more each time. His hands tangled within my hair pulling gently, driving me insane, making me hum in pleasure. He bucked his hips at the vibrations, a moan escaping his lips. I felt him pull me up by my hair, kissing my lips sloppily and turning me around, pushing me down on the bed. I crawled further up the bed on my hands and knees, preparing myself for him. He never cared to prepare me much, so without warning I felt two saliva covered fingers slip inside me with force, a slight feeling of pain shooting through my body but soon masked by the pleasure of his fingers curling in and out of me. I felt him pull out and slap my ass playfully, aligning himself at my entrance, his tip playfully prodding at the muscle. 

"O..Oli please, d-dont tease," I pleaded, my teeth sinking into my lower lip. "Fuck me," I whined, my breath hitching. 

"If you say so, kitten," he growled in my ear, his chest pressing against my back. He kissed me between my shoulder blades, slowly pushing his tip in, going in and out slowly, a little deeper each time. I was shivering as his touch, his thick british accent, his dick currently at least 6 inches in me, he made weak. Once he was finally fully in, he began to pick up his pace, trying different angles to see what would drive me crazy. Once he hit that exact spot, I turned into putty right there and then, almost collapsing, though I felt his strong hands wrap around my neck, squeezing at my throat and restricting my breathing. That drove me insane, moans escaping my lips with every thrust, my eyes practically rolling out of my head. I felt him pull my body up so my back was almost fully against his bare, tattooed chest, still pounding me, curse words escaping both of our lips. 

"Oli I'm gonna- I'm gonna come," I struggled to speak through his hands clasped round my windpipe but I felt him take one away and slide it down my torso to my throbbing erectjon, taking it in his hand and skilfully stroking me, picking up his pace both in his hips and hand. 

"You can do it kitten," he whispered in my ear, gently biting at my earlobe. I felt a sudden rush of pleasure and that wonderful tingly feeling all over by body from my head to my toes, warm liquid leaking all over his hands. His hands released my neck leaving me panting, spinning me round and holding the back of my neck. I crawled to my knees sticking my tongue out, letting him finish himself off and release his high into my mouth. He groaned releasing on my tongue, I wrapped my lips around him for another few seconds to just let him ride his high out, before flopping on the back of the bed. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned off his hands and part of his sheets before collapsing next to me, crawling under the duvet. I laid on my back for a few minutes, regaining my regular breathing pattern and looking at his ceiling. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me in to his chest, my sweaty body sticking to his. He kissed the top of my head and tangled his fingers in my sex hair, gently playing with it, relaxing me like a puppy. 

"You did good, kitten," he sighed contentedly, me melting into his body at the pet name, the pet name that dripped with his hot british accent. "I'll give you an extra tenner, since I've not seen you in ages." I watched him grab his wallet and take out two £20 bills, placing them on the drawer. 

"I should go now," I mumbled, sitting up and stretching. "I have work tomorrow."

"You don't go in until 10, do you not wanna stay? You can take a shower and borrow my clothes... and maybe you can earn some more money," he chuckled, giving me a cheeky wink. I rolled my eyes playfully and laid back next to him. We had sex for money yes, but he wasn't an asshole. He was lonely a lot, so he enjoyed my company, often asked me to stay but I barely did. Though today I barely had the energy to walk back home so I stayed. We watched some movies, listened to music, I ended up giving him another blowjob before bed and we slept together, me cuddled into him. I didn't really have feelings for him, I'd never really had feelings for anyone. Sexual ones yes, I began to think I was aromantic, I'd never felt anything but sexual attraction. He was hot, I'd agree to fuck him even without the money. But I didn't plan on building a relationship. I felt my eyes drop a few minutes after Oliver fell asleep, my breath slowing down and matching his, both of us peacefully falling into a deep sleep.


	2. One Last Time

I woke up to Oli's alarm clock blasting through my ears, rolling off Oli and onto my left side, slamming down the off button. I wasn't a morning person, it didn't matter if morning meant 6am or 11am. I glanced at the clock to see it was only 8:30, so I had plenty of time, unfortunately not enough to head back to sleep. I sighed, laying on my back and running my hands through my hair. Wow, I was greasy. I heard Oli grumble and roll over to face me. 

"Morning kitten," he mumbled with his sexy, hoarse morning voice. He was really sweet in the mornings. 

"Morning," I whispered, kissing the top of his head, earning a content smile from him. "I'm gonna take a shower." He nodded, closing his eyes again and snuggling up to a part of the duvet. He looked really cute, I couldn't lie about that. The thing with Oliver was that he could literally go from being a hardcore kinky dom, to being the softest little baby ever, and honestly both sides were great. 

"You can borrow some clothes just grab something from the closet," he mumbled, almost inaudibly. I crawled out of bed, walking to the small corridor (I guess) on the riight in his room. He has two closets one on each side, one contained his jeans, jackets and shoes and the other side everything else. I quickly went through the hangers picking off a ripped oversized black sweater, not bothering with jeans as mine were freshly washed anyway so I had grabbed them on the way. I took a pair of boxers - batman ones - and bright red socks. That man didn't own any plain socks, they were all brightly coloured with stupid prints on them. I took a quick shower, towel drying my hair in front of the mirror, noticing how many purple marks I had on my neck. Jonathan wouldn't let me play like that... I got changed into olis soft sweater, the soft material hugging my now cold body and making me melt. It smelt so much like him. Walking back into olis bedroom, my hair still wet, I saw oli still in the same position, just now with his phone in hand scrolling through something. 

"Hey do you have like a scarf or something I can borrow? Look at me neck," I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest as he smirked at me. 

"I should have a scarf somewhere in my closet, you can take that," he smiled, yawning and stretching. I rummaged through his clothes, pulling out the black and white scarf and wrapping it loosely round my neck. It made me look so obviously gay it was unbelievable, but I kept it on anyway. I decided to start making my way to work early, grab a coffee before I start my show. I go round Oliver's side of the bed, taking my money and placing a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Will you come back tonight?" He asked turning round to me, a tiny pout appearing on his face. 

"I'm actually busy tonight Oli. I'd have to come over at like midnight," I frowned. 

"Come over. Please. Call in sick the next day, I'll pay you, please?" His voice sounded almost needy, begging me to come over just once more. 

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes and placing a kiss to his lips. "I'll see you later." I jogged down the stairs, pulling my shoes on and grabbing my guitar, slamming the door to Oliver's house. 

***

"Panic! have a short Live Lounge to do on Radio 1 tomorrow midday so we have to stay in London, then they're playing a really small gig in the evening at a hospital for kids and teens. So we're setting off early next morning," he smiled. He was such a smiley person, I don't think he'd ever had a straight face. 

"Okay," I smiled. Jack asked for my number, then gave me money for the taxi and I went home, well, to Oli's house. It was past 1am when I got there and a sleepy Oliver opened the door, rubbing his eyes. 

"I thought you weren't gonna come," he smiled, letting me inside.

I walked inside, following him upstairs. He shut the door and grabbed my wrists, softly, pulling me towards him.

"Have I ever told you you're really beautiful?" He purred, kissing my cheek and ear, gently nibbling on my lobe. I blushed furiously, pulling away from him. 

"I need to talk to you," I mumbled, looking down at the wrists that he was still latched onto. 

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked. If I didn't know him well enough I would have said he sounded hurt. 

"No no it's just.... why don't we sit down?" I asked nervously, my hands shaking a little. He nodded and let go of me, following me to his bed, sitting cross legged across from me. I cleared my throat and begun. "So you know I've always dreamt of a music career?" He nodded. "I was recognised in the cafe the other day. A manager invited me to join a band and sign me to a record label."

"Woah! Alex that's so good! I'm so proud of you, I told you you'd get somewhere!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Yeah but Oliver," I began again, pulling away and locking my eyes with his golden ones. "I'm moving to New York." His face dropped, his eyebrows knitted together and he sat back in his bed. 

"What? When? Why there?" He began firing questions are me, irritation bubbling up in his stomach. 

"Uhm, in 2 days. It was the manager of Panic! At the Disco. They're based in New York," I looked down at my hands, picking at the skin around my nails. 

"2 fucking days? And I won't see you again?"

"I'm sorry," was all I could squeak out. 

"You can't leave me! I love you!" He shouted, my head shooting up at the phrase, anger rising inside me. 

"You love me?" I scoffed. 

"I do Alex, you can't leave," he buried his head in his hands. 

"Oli you're so stupid, fucking hell. If you loved me you would have messaged me while you were away. You would invite me over for more than just fucking. You would have said you love me before! I get that you like to fuck me and all, and I know I'm the only person you actually spend time with and I feel the same. But this is too important for me," I sulked back on the edge of the bed. 

"I'll miss you," He whispered. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I'll miss you too. Now come on let's get to bed," I smiled. He nodded and pulled back his sheets, letting me under his duvet. I felt bad. Oli was a very lonely person. He was always used for his money and awfully afraid of commitment. I was his only "friend" and he was mine. Not that I cared for him to the point where I'd turn way Panic! At the Disco's manager though. He pulled me into him after I slipped off my clothes and sighed, kissing the top of my head. I nuzzled into his chest, a purr escaping my lips, and I could tell it brought a smile to his face. I began dozing off, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing, slowly evening out. 

***

I awoke at 8.16am, debating on whether to go to sleep or wake Oli up. I settled for waking Oli up... in the nicest way possible. I untangled myself from Oliver's arms - which was difficult with how tightly he was latched onto me. Now that I think of it he was strangely attached to me. Of course it wasn't love, but he cared for me, and I could tell simply from the way he kept me safe at night. I sat up and looked over my shoulder at him. He was truly beautiful and though I didn't love him I could never deny his beauty. His gorgeous golden eyes were shut, his long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. His long black hair was messy, curls falling over his face and his mouth was gently parted, the duvet lazily draped over his stomach. I pulled it back revealing his adorable little tummy and boxers. Gently, I straddled his upper thighs, pulling his boxers down gently, a smile creeping up on my face. I bent down taking his dick into my hand and licking the underside of it, working my way to his tip and working my lips around him. I could feel his legs twitch gently in his sleep and a small moan escape his lips. A few more seconds and I could feel him stirring and waking up, he looked down as his eyes flickered open, a smile creeping onto his face. I licked up his member one more time before looking up at him, smiling and biting my lip as he sat up. He pressed his lips to mine roughly and tangled his hand in my hair roughly, making me moan gently. He pulled my head back by my hair, making me bite my lip and look into his eyes. 

"You're such a good boy," he growled as he leaned into my ear, taking my ear lobe between his teeth. I rolled my eyes back still biting my lip as he looked at me again, his eyes clouded with nothing but lust. Today was about making him feel great, me leaving will have a bigger impact for him and I want him to remember this time as his best. I placed my hand on his hot chest and pushed him back down, crawling on top of him and kissing him down his neck. I felt him kick off his boxers and I quickly did the same, returning back to my position. 

"I want to ride you," I whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. I could tell he was smiling and he brought his fingers up to my mouth. I could feel his growing erection press against my thigh, his skin growing hotter, his voice huskier. I started kissing down his neck as his fingers found my ass. He pushed one finger in, much faster than I had anticipated, making me squeal and jerk forward, accidentally biting down on his skin. It doesn't take him long to drive me insane, and I wanted to drag the foreplay on but with how many love bites he was covered in already and how desperate I was by then, there was no way. I slid down his body, hovering slightly above him and connected our lips in a violent kiss, our tongues fighting desperately for dominance, his winning, as I slowly lowered myself onto him, the tip of his dick pushing into me. No lube. Just the saliva from his fingers and what may have been left on his dick. I didn't mind, less lube meant me being tighter, clenching around him more. Better for both of us. It would be painful, yes, but I liked it that way. I felt every inch of him fill me up as I lowered myself, my skin burning and my heart rate picking up. Once he was fully in me, I had to give myself a minute. 

Within just a few minutes I was riding him, my senses exploding, his hips matching my rhythm and thrusting up into me, his hand stroking my dick at the same pace, everything was a blur and I could barely hold myself up.

"Don't you dare come yet," he growled, biting down on my ear lobe, making me whimper. I was so close my stomach was almost in pain from holding it in, but he loved that, he loved seeing me in pain, he loved to torture me like that. He had to come first, and I'd let him. Frequent moans escaped his rosy, plump lips, curses, my name, whatever he could muster up, and before I knew it I could feel him coming inside me. Claiming me. As his own. Though we both knew in a few hours I'd be gone, forever. I'd miss him. And I'd miss this. 

"Your turn," he breathed out, finally allowing me to let go, to release and finally feel that goddam amazing orgasm. I was unsure if I would ever meet someone who would fuck me that good again, but I didn't give it much thought in that moment. I groaned in pleasure, leaking all over his hand, collapsing down onto him and pressing a breathless kiss to his lips. God I would miss him.


	3. Gone Forever

"Come onnnnn," he pleaded, tugging at my wrist and pouting. I rolled my eyes in frustration, knowing he wouldn't give it up.

"I'm not becoming goth, just joining a band," I huffed, snatching my wrist from Oli's grip. 

"You're leaving me, going to New York, let me have this at least," he pleads further, and eventually I give in. Oli has a way with his words, and his actions, I always give in. He may be more of a dominant figure, though he can become this soft, adorable little boy, who needs what he wants, and I cannot deny him for the life of me. I've known him for a long time. It's pretty odd how much you can find out about someone's personality from regular, paid sex. I may not know everything about his past, or what he's like when he goes ice skating, what he's like at work, but I know him in ways no one else does. I know what he's like when he's about to orgasm, the way he pants down my ear, I know what makes him weak. I know what he's like when he wakes up, I know what he's like when he wants something, I know him as much as I need to. I don't know much about his life outside our "relationship," nor am I that interested. I grabbed my jacket off his bed with my left hand, as my right was being pulled down his stairs. He slipped on his shoes and tied my laces for me, before heading out, holding onto my hand again, this time lacing his fingers with mine. I could lace my own shoes. I don't know if it was laziness or just the way he liked to take care of me, but he liked to do simple things like tying my laces. We rushed down the street, my eyes glancing down to our hands, his fingers intertwined with mine, my palms lightly sweaty over the contact. I wasn't exactly used to him holding my hand, unless we count him pinning my hands above my head, or behind my back or -

He pulled me into the tattoo parlour, the glass door slamming behind me, startling me. I expected the glass to shatter behind me from the impact, but Oliver seemed completely oblivious to how hard he slammed the door. 

"Oli! Hey man, you don't work today?" said the man behind the counter, smiling but turning the statement into a question, eyebrows full of confusion.

"Well I have a client today," he said grinning and nodding his head a little, gesturing to me. I smiled awkwardly at the man who returned my smile.

"Alright then, nice to see you," he replied, looking back down to his paperwork.

Oli looked at me, his eyes sparkling and smile wide, taking off again into the back room. He opened the door to a pristine white room that reeked of antiseptic, a man tattooing a woman on the left. The man looked familiar, probably seen him at the cafe. The woman was laid on a bed, her bright orange hair draping loosely over her shirt, which was actually pulled up to just above her waistline, revealing her lower back which was being worked on by the artist. 

"Gabe?" Asked Oli, his gaze kind of confused but irritated. Gabe lifted his head, his dark brown hair lightly flopping over his eyes as he pulled away the device from the woman. "Where is Ryan? He's meant to be at work today." His eyebrows were furrowed and the "strict boss" mode kicked in. 

"Called in sick. Again," he sighed, rolling his eyes and going back to work. 

"That's it I'm firing the asshole. If he can't do his stupid fucking job he isn't going to fucking work here," he grumbled under his breath while preparing the station. He let me sit down, wiping his work area and I could feel my pulse pick up.

"Oli I don't know if this is a good idea..." I trailed off. 

"Oh give over Alex. I don't want you to forget me," He grinned, pausing to look at me. 

"As if I could," I smiled back. If we were a couple I could cue a kiss there. But we weren't. Never would be. He washed his arms intently, hands, fingernails, arms, elbows, everything. He then dried them off with paper towels and pulled on some black latex gloves, grabbing a pen and smiling at me. He prepared the area behind my ear, then began his masterpiece. I didn't have a clue what he was going to do, but he promised it wouldn't take long. Once he was ready he took his tattoo gun and began. I felt the needle prick into my skin, over and over and over again, feeling like cat scratches initially, but the longer he took the more it stung, the skin burning and my ear most likely bright red from the rush of blood. It took him maybe 15 minutes? I wasn't looking, I kept my eyes squeezed shut and my teeth clenched together, feeling him fill in what he was doing, then wipe, ink more, wipe. I felt the needle stop and heard the sound of the gun being placed away.

"All done," he said proudly, tracing the design with his fingers. I stood up stretching my limbs. I was super tired after our morning... workout. I stood in the mirror, glancing at the design. I admit it was cute, just a small and simple skull and crossbones. I was expecting something like his name, but I'm glad its just a small reminder. A small area, inked over by Oliver just to remind me what I did back in the UK. Maybe it's not the best thing to remember? Surely starting over in New York I should push these things past me. Then again he's been a big part of my life. He's helped me out with money and kept me company. It's better than a necklace or something I'd lose. Though I do still have many of his clothes. 

"I actually really like it," I grinned in the mirror, feeling his arms wrap around my waist and lips press to my neck.

"I'm glad." His voice was soft, content, at peace. If this was going to make him happy then so be it. He gave me some aftercare advice and we went back up to his house for me to collect my clothes. 

"I still have lots of your clothes at my place," I say as he hands me some shirts I didn't remember leaving here.

"I don't mind. Keep them," he smiled, watching me stuff my clothes into a bag he also gave me.

"But you just gave me a free tattoo, bag and now my clothes and you don't want yours back?" I asked, a guilty tone to my voice. 

"Alex please. I've kept my favourite clothes I got from you. I can't part with them. And you know I have money, you don't, just let me make you happy," he smiled. I sighed, giving over. 

"Would you do something else for me?" I asked, feeling awful for asking for more despite how much he has already done for me. He nods. "I need to sell my apartment. Could you sort it out for me? Or your parents? I'm leaving tomorrow and it takes longer than that to sell an apartment." 

"Of course Alex, it's not an issue," He grinned. Wow I was grateful for this boy being in my life, even if soon he wouldn't be anymore. He drove me to my apartment to help me pack, though we stopped off at the cafe to let Jonathan know. He wasn't happy, though I could tell he was glad I was making a career finally, after moping around for so long. Oli fascinated me. He was just a fuck buddy, yet he cared enough about my career to help me out. My skin was still in pain, the soothing lotion not really doing it's job. We pack up most of my things and he promises to take care of everything else once I leave. I hand him a spare key and exchange a long goodbye kiss.

"I'll miss you," he whispers, his forehead pressing against mine and I return the words, meaning all 3 of them, and kiss him once more. And he's gone. Just like that. Forever.


End file.
